


on the move

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [75]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You've been chasing her for years,” Malia asks slowly over breakfast. “why do you think you can find her now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



“You've been chasing her for years,” Malia asks slowly over breakfast. It's the start of a question she doesn't really want to ask, driving over the country with Braeden has been fun and far less dangerous than her usual days. “why do you think you can find her now?” 

Braeden smiles grimly over her coffee, eyes flickering to the door each time the tiny bell chimes. “I didn't have bait then, I'm almost positive she's following us.” 

Malia inhales deeply, but no one smells suspicious. “Let's confront her then, I want to know _why_.” 

“Easy there tiger, the whole idea was to make sure you get out of this alive.” 

“Right, no underestimating the killing machine birth mother.” 

Braeden squeezes her hand, “Right.”


End file.
